world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Rilset Maenam Plan about Nullar's Capture
CAG: ((for ac: null was simply gone when you woke up. no sign, no movement. it would have been natural for you to assume she just got up and walked off before your convo with SO)) CURRENT allegedChlorofiend CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: RilSet StumbleS out of hiS room, Shaking with rage. StomPing down the hallS of the airShiP, he kickS at any octoPi creature he PaSS. StoPPing outSide BaliSh'S door, he StoPS to take a deeP breath and calm himSelf, before knocking heavily. CCT: Balish glances up from the small box open in his hand, closing it quickly and making it dissappear. The room is in a much better state than it was last time, with the broken mess heaped up in the corners. He looks cross. "WHAT?" He half growls, glaring at Rilset where his door would be but isn't because they used it for the makeshift rudders. CAC: "ExcuSe me PleaSe, highblood, but I need a moment of your time," RilSet SayS between gritted teeth. "May I PleaSe come in?" CCT: Balish grimaces. "PLEASE, don't talk like THAT. Come in. Is there ANOTHER problem with the Airship we need to FIX?" CAC: "I am SimPly trying to be Polite," RilSet SayS, entering the room. "And I am afraid our Problem iS much more SeriouS than a mere technical malfunction. I have juSt SPoken to your alien mateSPrite, who infomed me that Nullar haS been taken by Jack." CCT: "Y-you SPOKE to Libby w-who said WHAT." He doesn't wait for an answer, pulling himself up and begining to pace around the room, bringing his hand to his mouth and gnawing. "HOW," he growls from around the finger, "Did you ALLOW this to HAPPEN?" CAC: "ALLOW?" RilSet bellowS, face fluShing with hiS red blood. "You accuSe me-" He chokeS off whatever he had meant to Say, and remainS Silent a moment. Taking in another deeP breath, he SPeakS more calmly. "I waS aSleeP when She waS taken. I do not know how he got aboard thiS airShiP, or what he intendS. All I know iS that Jack haS taken her to the Land of Salt and RazorS." CCT: Balish removes his hand, staring at Rilset. "Huh, she was CORRECT." He breaths, glaring at the wall. "I did not WISH to accuse you of ANYTHING, I am just SUPRISED." He keeps his breath regular, then nods. "Land of Salt and Razors? THAT land is NOT apart of OUR game, as much as I can TELL. Have we ANY way to RESCUE Nullar at this TIME?" CAC: "Your mateSPrite thought not," RilSet SayS, Staring intently at the highblood. "But She thought luring Jack out of hiding might be a PoSSiblity. However, we would need Scarlet'S aSSiStance for thiS Plan to have any chance of SucceSS." CCT: "Scarlet's ASSISTANCE is not something we can COUNT on, BUT, luring Jackie out MAY BE a good PLAN, then sending SOMEONE to rescue Nullar while he is DISTRACTED..." Balish blinks, glancing at Rilset. "You REMEBER Scarlet RIGHT? The ONE from your DREAM?" CAC: "Indeed, I remember her. I alSo remember that we know Someone that She wantS," RilSet SayS, StePPing a little cloSer to the highblood. "If we were to PromiSe the delivery of her herald to her, we might gain her aid." CCT: Balish blinks. "YOU give her Jossik and Nullar will NEVER forgive you. They ARE friends. NO, we should NOT COUNT on Scarlet's ASSISTENCE..." Hie eys widen, as if in realization, and he glances around the room once more, stepping closer to Rilset and lowering his voice. "NOT her CONSENTED assistence AT LEAST. I KNOW Jackie wishes to HAVE Scarlet for HIMSELF, so we don't NEED her help, JUST to make her VULNERABLE." CAC: "How might thiS be accomPliShed?" RilSet aSkS quietly. "Our laSt confrontation with her did not go Smoothly." CCT: "EXACTLY. She KNOWS you, and you're FACE. She doesn't NEED Jossik to channel her Herald, He's JUST the one she managed to GET in her GRASP. ALL we need to DO is convince her that The Herald is in the OPEN, or WE are channeling him. EITHER may be ABLE to draw her OUT of her HOLE." He scoffs, waving his hand in the air. "It's TOO BAD we don't have the REAL Herald, but he is UNREACHABLE." CAC: "That SeemS far too comPlicated," RilSet mutterS. "EaSier to uSe JoSSik. I do not Say we muSt acutually give him to her, but he would make Potent bait." CCT: Balish nods. "THAT could WORK, and he WOULD volunteer..." He galnces away, grossing his arms and drumming his fingers on his bicep. "TELL me, did Libby say EXACTLY that she was ABDUCTED? I do KNOW Nullar may have been PURSUING Jackie in a Flushed Relationship." CAC: "YeS, She did. She alSo Said the fault waS Seriad'S. Which he Shall Pay dearly for, once Nullar iS returned." RilSet growlS. "I Shall SPeak to JoSSik about thiS matter. Once Scarlet haS attracted Jack'S attention, how Shall we Subdue him?" CCT: Balish blinks. "We PROBABLY can't, Jackie is a god at the MOMENT. What we SHOULD do is a TRADE, or send SOMEONE to his land, while he is PREOCCUPIED." CAC: "I See," RilSet muSeS, "We uSe JoSSik aS a honey Pot, to draw Scarlet out. Then, we Subdue her, and trade her to Jack for Nullar. Not So different from thingS back home after all. What are the chanceS of Jack making good on thiS bargin?" CCT: "BETTER than Scarlet. He LIKES to play GAMES like this." Balish nods. "It SOUNDS like Scarlet is the MOST independant FACTOR of this plan." CAC: RilSet lookS to the doorway. "IS Someone there?" he SayS loudly. "Show yourSelf." CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Maenam walks in with a qrin on her face "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy dudes!" she says, a qiant swaddle of various colorful fabrics under her arm. CAC: RilSet rollS hiS eyeS. He would almoSt Prefer a treat he could fight to talking to yet another fool. CCT: Balish glances at Maenam. "SERIOUS things, Maenam. Jackie has Nullar, and we THINK a rescue mission is in ORDER." He blinks, then nods. "Rilset, this is Maenm, Maenam, this is Rilset." CAC ceased responding to memo. CAC: "I have little time for Social nicticieS," RilSet SayS, SParing Maenm not a glance. "I Shall go and talk to JoSSik. We muSt act with haSte." Without another word, he PuSheS hiS way out of the room. CCT: Balish growls at the retreating troll, but resigns to rolling his eyes. He has no idea what Nullar sees in him, besides the extreme dedication. CAC: Maenam blinks a few times as Rislet storms out passed her, tiltinq her head a bit. "Uuuuuummmmm okay el oh el. " she says, before Balish's words finally reach her brain "Wait, what happend to Nully?" CCT: Balish groans, running his hands through his hair and pushing against a nearby wall, sliding down. "She was TAKEN by, um, Greentext guy. It's BECAUSE someone was FORCED into a deal. We PLAN to save her, of COURSE." CAC: She qasps a bit, coverinq her mouth with a hand. "Oh em qee Bally! But isn't qreentext dude the one you quys said was a totes bad dude?" she says as she approaches Ballish on the floor. CCT: Balish nods, patting the ground beside him, signaling her to sit. "YEAH, he's the BAD one. The troll who MADE the deal, Seriad, was FORCED into it, or she COULD HAVE died, so it is UNDERSTANDIBLE. It's just TOO BAD Jackie acted SO FAST." CAC: She sits next to her BFFsomethinqoranother "So like... this Jack quy like... is tryinq to hurt us riqht? Like your spriteyfriend said?" CCT: Balish nods. "It SEEMS Jackie's ONLY PURPOSE at the moment is to HURT OTHERS. It's WHY I'm worried for Nullar. He is PROBABLY going to take her EYES, that was a part of the DEAL between himself and Seriad. I do FEAR that he will NOT stop there." CAC: Maenam flinchs a bit at the mention of eyes, shiverinq a little as she looks over at Balish "Then... we qotta stop him!" she says, her palms visibly qrippinq the fabric she was caryinq to the point where her nails were beqinninq to tear holes. CCT: Balish blinks, and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder around her. "CALM yourself Maenam. We will TRY. THAT one," He says, nodding to the door, "Will PRACTICALLY KILL himself for Nullar, and I BELEIVE Jossik will do the SAME. We'll get her BACK, one way or the OTHER." CAC: Maenam calms down a little bit at her buddy's comfortinq pat, siqhinq a bit diqqinq her CRAYTOP out of her purse modus. "Um... speakinq of Jackie... should we uh... like do somethinq about that junk on my computer? I mean, like... I like the sparkletext but if it came from him..." CCT: Balish nods. "I SUGGEST tossing the computer ENTIRELY, if you have ANOTHER. Other than THAT, I offer no-." Balish stops, coughing into his free hand. "NO advice," He finishes, more gloomy. "Now, I DO wish we could TALK for longer, but, ah, I have something I MUST attend to." CAC: She nods "Sure Bally, um... I quess I could do that alchystuff that Libby told us about and make a new one..." she says, qivinq Balish a huq before he departs "Don't worry purpledude... We'll qet Nully back and make Jackie pay for hurtinq us or our friends." She dispenses a rather dense-lookinq handbaq from her specibus. "All the infections that the sun sucks up From boqs, fens, flats, on Prosper fall, and make him By inch-meal a disease!" CCT: Balish blinks, trying his best to keep up, before giving up and laughing. "ALRIGHT, Maenam, WHATEVER you say. I'll see you AROUND the airship, okay? I KNOW you like spending time with the tentaclebeasts, but DON'T forget to come up and say HELLO once every while." CAC: She qrins and qiqqles "hehe... they all looooove it when I help them find their..." she strikes a pose as she holds up a terrible hoodie from the pile of fabric she was holdinq "NIADIS SWAAAAAAAQ." CCT: Balish just grins. "I'm SURE they do. They seem to LOVE presents. Okay, I will SPEAK to you again LATER." CAC: She waves at her buddy once more before retreatinq back to the lower decks, "Bye Balish!"